


TATTLECRIME EXCLUSIVE: AN INTERVIEW WITH MOLLY GRAHAM

by iimpavid, scarebeast



Series: transmogrification [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Journalism, M/M, Multimedia, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Psychic Abilities, Tattlecrime, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: TattleCrime CEO and Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist Freddie Lounds sat down with Molly Graham for an exclusive interview on her life in the aftermath of Will Graham’s disappearance. Check out the video or the transcript below for all the gory details!





	TATTLECRIME EXCLUSIVE: AN INTERVIEW WITH MOLLY GRAHAM

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the universe of transmogrification, we STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU [to read transmogrification from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1094898). If you're a veteran, however, yes we meant to change the post order around this time. ;)

 

 

May 27, 2015

_TattleCrime CEO and Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist Freddie Lounds sat down with Molly Graham for an exclusive interview on her life in the aftermath of Will Graham’s disappearance. Check out the video or the transcript below for all the gory details!_

**FREDDIE LOUNDS** : First off, I’d like to thank you for taking the time to sit down with me today.

 **MOLLY GRAHAM:** Of course. Your website has wide readership; I want to tell the truth about Will to people who might actually listen to it.

 **FL** : That’s exactly what we’re here for, the truth. There’s been a lot of effort to conceal it from the public. … Why don’t we start at the beginning? Tell us about the Will you knew, what it was like being married to him.

 **MG** : Will was always sweet; kind to a fault--

 **FL** : Sounds like you knew a different side of Will Graham than the one he showed to the world.

 **MG** : You might say that. It was safer for him to keep people at arm’s length; people who didn’t think about anything except how hungry they were for answers or money or fame. People like you. Everyone else, though, they got a fair chance.

One of his advisees, the first year we were married, she got shorted on a housing grant. She wasn’t gonna be able to finish— he thought that was criminally unfair, you wouldn’t believe how much it upset him, he really thought she had potential— all thanks to some clerical error this woman wasn’t going to get her Ph.D. on time.

 **FL** : Paying for school is brutal.

 **MG** : To say the least-- 

But that house we bought in the country, it had this unfinished addition that used to be a garage before we lived there. It had no electricity or insulation or plumbing. Will took a week and a half off work to get it finished, ended up breaking his hand and still wouldn’t quit-- I had to bully him into letting me hire a contractor to finish the big stuff. He ended up with a mountain of grading— all just so this student of his could have a place to live that she could afford.

 **FL** : And that didn’t make you uncomfortable?

 **MG** : What?

 **FL** : Having a protege of Will’s living in your house?

 **MG** : … I understand what you’re implying and I don’t appreciate it. I told you, Will was a good man.

 **FL** : My apologies, Mrs. Graham—

 **MG** : Listen, there’s— there’s a lot you don’t understand, so why don’t you let me finish?

Will was a good man. One of the best I ever had the privilege of knowing. We were a family; he loved us. He was amazing with Walter right from the start, knew just how to put him at ease with the whole thing about us dating; being neither single nor a mother I don’t think you have any idea what a remarkable thing that is.

That student, she was like family by the time she graduated. All three of us went to watch her defend her thesis. I mean, Walter slept through it but we couldn’t not be there. She scored this fancy job with the government— Will was so goddamn proud of her, he actually let me take some pictures of them at her graduation for the photo album.

Do you realize, Ms. Lounds, the amount of damage you do by suggesting that my husband not only might still be alive but might be— he’s nothing like that monst— like that. He was framed and acquitted. If he were alive, and I know he’s not unlike some of your readers whose wallets you’ve got your fingers in, but if he were? He’d want more than anything in this world to be left the hell alone without people speculating about his whereabouts, his competence, his sanity. All Will wanted in life was a little peace and quiet.

 **FL** : You don’t place any merit in the possibility that he might be found alive? That he could be rescued from Hannibal Lecter.

 **MG** : That isn’t going to happen. You need to accept that, Ms. Lounds. Accept it and move on; I have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading once again! After the next chapter, we'll be taking a brief hiatus-- tentatively called "murder sabbatical" in our shared google drive-- to make some headway in wrapping up the series. In the meantime:
> 
>   * Follow [scarebeast](https://twitter.com/SPlRlTGUN) and [iimpavid](https://twitter.com/iimpavid) on twitter for live updates.
>   * Read excerpts of our work on [iimpavid's pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/iimpavid).
>   * Listen to the transmogrification series [soundtrack](https://youtu.be/gvUg7KLAclA) for hints of great things to come.
> 

> 
> And, of course, comment below on this or any other part of the series! ;) Your feedback sustains us as we traverse the unfathomable void of creativity.


End file.
